En los baños termales
by Swich
Summary: Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero esta vez mató a una pelirosa, bueno no específicamente a ella, ¿Quieres saber que cosa fue lo que perdió? Entonces entra y descúbrelo /Kaka/saku/


**Ando un poco estresada -.- espero que no se note mi estres en el shot, ya que lo hize con amor jejeje xD**

**Disclaimer:**

**_Este fic me pertenece, pero Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi invención, son de Masashi sama, aunque quisiera que Kakashi sea mio pero, que se le va hacer..._**

**_Advertencia: _****_Fuerte contenido de sexo explicito, si aun no cumples mayoria de edad lees esto bajo tu propia responsabilidad -.-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo Único<em>**

**_En las aguas termales..._**

−Yo también quería ver…!Brrrrr! –Una joven de cabellos rosados, bufaba molesta debajo del agua, al enterarse de su pequeña limitación de ser el sexo opuesto y de descubrir el verdadero rostro del hombre que significaba para ella y para los otros dos, un misterio, aquel enigma que siempre es el centro de atención de los pequeños shinobis…aquella limitación era, definitivamente que había debajo de esa máscara azulada…

En las aguas termales, se podía descansar, claro que eso era lo único atractivo de una reservación escogida por su "selectivo" y para nada "tacaño" (nótese el sarcasmo) sensei, luego las camas no eran para nada cómodas, a veces daba ganas de irse a dormir con Pakun en vez de estarse revolcando y dando vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche, pero en fin, aunque sea se descansaba.

Estando en las aguas termales ella empezó a recordar que es lo que habían planeado ahora para que al fin se descubriera el mito del rostro de su maestro, una idea astuta creada por Sasuke Uchiha, para seguir alimentando la curiosidad de aquel trío de shinobis prematuros que apenas y estaban conociendo a su mentor, pero no se pierde nada jugando un poco con él ¿verdad?.

Lo que no sabía la aún pequeña kunoichi era que sería la primera en desenmascararlo, por que obviamente el plan de esos dos no resultaría, sin embargo, algunas veces el destino te da pequeña ayudadita, quizás el esfuerzo por curiosear sea como un "premio consuelo" para la pequeña…

¡Esto es injusto, ahora no podré ver su rostro! – Se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un puchero, gesto de un niño de cinco años.

¡ ¿Por qué siempre me sucede esto a mi? –exclamaba, chapoteando, y tirándose boca arriba encima de la piscina a vapor.

−Tengo una idea – Imaginariamente se prendió un pequeño foco encima de su cabellera rosa, luego de esto salió del baño termal y se apoyó un poco a la cerca que separaba la sección de caballeros con la de las damas.

Aún no tenía la estatura suficiente para poder mirar con comodidad, puesto que la cerca de madera color caoba era muy alta, por lo que procuraba no hacer demasiado ruido y mantener un equilibrio digno de un ninja profesional para no caerse, eso sí que sería catastrófico.

De pronto escuchó los gritos de un escandaloso niño rubio.

¡Por fin Sasuke-kun! ¡ Lo hemos logrado, por fin veremos el rostro de Kakashi sensei! ¡se te ocurrió una gran idea! ¡Datteba…

…¡Pown!...

−¡ Cállate zopenco!

Un sonoro golpe en la cabeza le dio el moreno al Uzumaki por su griterío hecho hace unos minutos, ¿Acaso no se iba a callar?

De pronto la silueta de un hombre, empieza a acercarse a ellos, por lo que ambos miran atentamente de quien se trata.

Logran abrir la puerta…El hombre camina con parsimonia hacia los baños termales masculinos, Sakura Haruno no olvida ningún detalle de lo que está ocurriendo, esto sería inolvidable, solo rogaba mantenerse con equilibrio lo suficiente para poder observar su rostro ¡Tan solo pedía eso!

Entre la humadera propia del hermetismo de las aguas, se observa claramente el rostro…para desilusión de los chicos…enmascarado con una toalla blanca envolviendo casi toda su cara, y una un poco más grande que se encuentra encima de su cabellera plateada.

¡Ahhhh! − Sasuke y Naruto gritan frustrados − ¿! Cómo es posible que aún en las aguas termales no se quita esa maldita máscara!

¿Uhm? – los mira fijamente. − ¿Qué ocurre chicos?

¡¿Ah? ¡Nada, nada!

Tan rápido como entraron salieron de las aguas, cansados, frustrados y tristes, no habían conseguido descubrir su rostro, vaya derrota, con paso perezoso ambos shinobis se dirigen a los vestidores para poder cambiarse.

Sin embargo, había una niñata que no se rendía, aún seguía colgada de la cerca, intentando observar la poca visión que tenía hacia su sensei, ¡y tenía una suerte! por que al menos y su vista enfocaba la figura de su mentor.

Observaba a su maestro, este aún tenía la máscara, y se apoyaba con ambos brazos en la orilla de cemento del agua termal, disfrutando de la noche.

Lo que no sabía la kunoichi, era que el hombre que estaba de espaldas a ella, estaba sonriendo de medio lado, hace mucho que había descubierto el improvisado escondite de su pequeña alumna, solo esperaba el preciso momento en que ella misma se delate, después de todo Sakura tenía una tendencia a resbalarse frecuentemente.

Lo inevitable de pronto ocurrió…Sakura resbaló cayéndose y de paso llevándose la desafortunada cerca consigo, Kakashi seguía en el mismo estado, en ese lapso Sakura empezó a maldecir a la cerca que culpa no tenía por su travesura.

El jounin se reincorporó, directamente fue a recoger una toalla que yacía tirada en la orilla de las aguas termales, se la puso alrededor de su cintura ignorando totalmente a una muy avergonzada kunoichi rosa.

El hombre peli plateado volteó y puso toda su atención para con la niña, Kakashi escaneaba minuciosamente el cuerpo de su alumna, para los que no se habían dado cuenta, al caer la cerca también sucumbió y con ella la toalla que intentaba cubrir sus partes íntimas, dejándola totalmente desnuda y a la pervertida vista de su mentor.

Para el ninja copia, le era una experiencia exquisita mirar sin tapujos y recorrer su cuerpo tan solo con su mirada, también le excitaba de sobremanera los pequeños sonrojos de ambas mejillas de su tutelada…

Sakura no sabía con que taparse, Kakashi estaba parado frente a ella, recorriéndola sin vergüenza, como si fuera un objeto, desde la punta de sus pies hasta las de su cabello.

Se cubrió los senos con ambas manos e intentó excusarse…la mirada lujuriosa de su superior la intimidaba de sobremanera.

−L-lo siento…sensei esto no volverá a ocurrir…di-discúlpeme por favor – sus ojos jades suplicantes miraba a los lujuriosos de su mentor.

Kakashi se acercó lentamente hacia Sakura, quedándose a escasos centímetros, la peli rosa podía sentir en ese momento el aliento de su mentor, aunque éste aún esté con la máscara.

¿Sabes Sakura? –la aludida se exaltó, el sonrió de medio lado y siguió diciendo – Tus excusas no servirán de nada, sabes que puedo reportarte con el Sandaime ¿Cierto?

S-si… −Pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaron a caer por el rostro aniñado de la Haruno, Kakashi no pasó desapercibido eso, con una de sus grandes manos acarició parte de su mejilla donde resbalaba las gotas saladas de sudor, las deshizo en un segundo y continuó diciendo…

Pero puedo perdonarte por esta vez…− Kakashi empezó a acercarse mucho más hacia ella, oliendo su níveo cuello lentamente, disfrutando de su aroma tan infantil e inmaduro, claro que aún ella mantenía rasgos de una niña, a sus 14 años, apenas y había desarrollado sus pechos, no tan grandes ni tan pequeños, de estatura regular, como les gusta a él – Claro que me tendrías que dar algo a cambio…

Por primera vez y Sakura estaba experimentando la excitación, el aliento de su sensei que rozaba su cuello, la hacía calentarse rápidamente, a ella le gustaba Sasuke, más bien lo amaba claro está, pero por otro lado sentía una atracción por su maestro, uno de sus típicos dejavúes de maestro-alumno, pero la diferencia era que ahora mismo el hombre que estaba en frente de ella estaba seduciéndola, el había apretado el botón de partida para que Sakura fuera más allá de un simple sueño fantasioso, donde ella era violada por su maestro, donde ella era penetrada por él, porque era eso, un simple sueño fantasioso, de la que la niña estaba segura que no iba a suceder en la realidad, pero estaba ocurriendo para el placer y satisfacción de ambos.

Y q-que…

Shhh…−Con su dedo índice cubre sus finos labios – solo obedecerás a lo que yo te diga, sin chistar y por último y más importante…sin gritar –se separó un poco más de ella y la volvió a escanear, "su amigo grande" estaba ansioso en probar un cuerpo virgen, y al parecer ya se había despertado hace poco.

Para Sakura la petición de su sensei era demasiada fácil, ya que según ella y sus demás compañeros, obedecían las órdenes de Hatake sin chistar y sin quejarse ni mucho menos gritar, al fin y al cabo todo estaría bien, Kakashi sensei solo estaba jugando con ella y se iría sin siquiera levantarla, entonces ella bufaría por lo bajo y diría "Maldito sensei", luego ella también se iría a dormir y todos felices, así de simple ¿Verdad?

Kakashi se levantó, su estatura intimidó mucho más a la pequeña, pero solo este le tiró una toalla, y tan despreocupado como siempre desapareció entre el humo que emanaba de las aguas…

Oh…Quizás tenga complejo de adivina – se dijo para sus adentros la peli rosa.

Aún sentía el aliento de Kakashi por su cuello, por lo que instintivamente se tocó la zona que le causaba un poco de estremecimiento, sólo esperaba que no ocurriera de nuevo…ojalá Kami la escuche…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saliendo de las aguas termales, el jounin de Konoha se quitó la toalla que tapaba su rostro, sudando y apoyándose a una pared, a veces las hormonas te juegan una mala pasada, y eso es lo que precisamente se cuestionaba constantemente el estratega de Konoha, la niña que hace unos momentos estaba a punto de…

...Iba a cometer un error, un error fatal, si no fuera poco que lo torturen, y lo expulsen de la villa, no debía jugar con eso, ni siquiera pensarlo…

….Pasó sus manos por su rostro, preocupado, sería una buena idea irse cuanto antes para darse una ducha pero bien fría, se lo merecía por no medir lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por si no fuera poco la enorme erección que tenía hace unos momentos al sentir el aroma de su pequeña alumna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si…no hay nada más reconfortante que un mero descanso, al menos era un descanso.

Después del incidente con su sensei la de ojos jades, ya se encontraba en su habitación, tirando la toalla húmeda encima de la cama, quitándose unos cuantos ganchitos para pelo que no tuvo tiempo de sacárselos cuando se metió a las aguas termales.

Sakura Haruno se dirigió a la ducha, quería sacarse la suciedad que tenía encima, pues el accidente que sufrió hace poco había dejado secuelas en ella, si…cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la mirada latente de su sensei estaba en su mente, sus ojos como nunca los había visto antes, llenos de placer… !Que sensei para más pervertido! Si no fuera suficiente el seudónimo de pervertido claro está, gracias a su fama de leer libritos porno sin ningún reparo por toda la ciudad, por otro lado, todo lo que conllevó a la estrepitosa caída que originó su sucio y ridículo estado.

…Abrió las llaves de la ducha, una para agua fría y la otra para agua caliente, si no fuese suficiente las pequeñas marcas azul y roja respectivamente…

El agua empezó a caer sobre su cuerpo, algo reconfortante y cómodo, el agua tibia empezó a calmar toda la gama de sentimientos que sintió hace unos momentos, mojó su cabello intentando masajeárselo lentamente disfrutando de cada minuto que conllevaba el juego de masajes por toda su cabellera rosa.

Ahora iría a la parte más trabajosa de un baño, jabonarse, instintivamente palpaba las paredes de la ducha, ya que el agua había entrado a sus ojos, cosa que le nubló la vista por unos momentos y encontró por adivinación el jabón con aroma a cerezos, empezó a jabonar su cuerpo, primero parte de su cuello, especialmente la zona donde su maestro la tocó, luego bajó a sus pechos, jabonando circularmente sus pezones, cosa que le daba un tipo de placer, un poco menor a la excitación que tuvo hace unos momentos cuando Kakashi sensei la rozó.

Pero ahora se preguntaba mientras se jabonaba, ¿Cómo se sentiría si Kakashi hubiera llegado más allá que un simple roce?...Era una interrogativa, que esperaba ser respondida, pero lamentablemente no había nadie a su lado para despejar sus dudas, pero, ¿Qué tal si se lo pregunto yo misma?, después de todo el era su maestro, y el maestro siempre debe atender a las dudas de sus alumnos ¿No?

Poco después, al salir de la ducha, desnuda se dirigió al espejo, empezó a mirarse, veía a su cuerpo ahora de una manera distinta, con un poco curiosidad, volteó para mirarse de espalda al espejo, al parecer no era tan plana como decía Naruto-kun, seguro que eso le gustó a…

−No creo –se dijo – Seguro al sensei le atrae todo lo que tenga senos y culos, es por eso que me mir…!A QUIEN LE IMPORTA SI ME MIRA O NO! –gritó, se sentó bruscamente encima de la cama, y pasó sus menudas manos por su rostro colorado, quizás sería buena idea de ir a preguntar a Kakashi-sensei si era verdad o no.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, el aludido leía su librito naranja, su rostro descubierto no mostraba ninguna emoción, algo común en él, aunque su faceta mostraba tristeza que muchos de sus colegas se preguntan hasta ahora sobre el misterio de este hombre…

Muy pocas veces perdía concentración para leer su libro, pero es que esa chiquilla estaba metida en su mente, quizás cuando regrese de la villa sea algo comprensible renunciar al cargo de profesor, quizás regresar al Anbu sea una buena idea después de todo.

De pronto suena el chirrido de la puerta, Hatake divisa de inmediato una cabellera rosa asomándose a su espacio personal, lo último que le faltaba.

− ¿Sakura? –Tapó su rostro con su mano derecha e interrogó más bien sorprendido por la excesiva confianza de entrar a su cuarto sin siquiera tocar la puerta por parte de la pelirosa.

− ¡Kakashi sensei! –Arqueó ambos ojos, contenta se tiró sin ningún reparo en la cama de su extrovertido sensei cosa que le causó un poco de fastidio a su mentor.

−Venía por lo de hace un rato –le dijo mostrándole sus blanquecinos dientes.

−No sé a qué te refieres –la cortó de inmediato, ¿Qué acaso no se acuerda quien estaba en pose de víctima en las aguas termales?, se levantó rápidamente dejando su libro naranja encima de la mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

−"Kakashi sensei está sin máscara…!Genial!"–se dijo para sus adentros, Kakashi la miraba serio, aunque un poco dudoso por el bien mental de la pequeña, ya había notado que a veces se mantenía pensativa por mucho tiempo, era extraño a decir verdad, Sakura sintió la pesadez de la mirada de su mentor, ahora con un poco de nervios se atrevió a decir –En las aguas termales usted dijo que quería algo a cambio, quizás se haya olvidado, he venido para hacerle recordar –siguió sonriendo.

−No creo que te agrade la idea, no me conoces Sakura – Kakashi se dirigió a la puerta haciendo un gesto para que se retirara.

− ¡Que si lo conozco! – Exclamó la ingenua kunoichi – Seguro me mandará a hacer algo abusivo, pero no hay nada que no pueda soportar…

−Retírate por favor –ordenó.

−Pero sensei…yo…

Kakashi Hatake con la paciencia que lo caracteriza, se quedó estático esperando a su alumna que obedeciera sus órdenes, por que aparte de que ella estaba invadiendo su privacidad, no tenía puesta la máscara, y a decir verdad esa niña no tenía un pelo de tonta, quizás haya venido para descubrir el enigma de su rostro, y él no estaba dispuesto a prestarse para jueguitos infantiles, además de que la atracción hacia ella era la única emoción incontrolable que podría tener.

La amenaza…la amenaza era lo más cuerdo que podía hacer ahora para con la niña…

− ¿No quieres que te suceda lo mismo, cierto?

Sakura sabía a qué venía la pregunta, a lo que respondió.

Si…−Aquella respuesta sorprendió al hombre de la puerta y a ella misma, quizás esa no era la respuesta que ella misma iba a decir, se le salió por instinto, sin embargo, su maestro cerró la puerta, y para pánico de la niña la aseguró con llave…

Kakashi volteó a verla, aún cubriendo su rostro, con la misma mirada cuando se encontraban en los baños termales…

Uhm…−Alcanzó a decir – ¿Cuál es tu finalidad?, ¿A dónde quieres llegar? –preguntó.

Sólo quiero saber…−prosiguió hablando, cuidando sus palabras – Que se siente tener…−Sonrojada agachó su rostro – tener sexo.

…Una risa empalagosa y algo sexy se escapó de los labios de su sensei…

¿Sabes lo que significa la palabra sexo?...

Aún no lo sé –Respondió con sinceridad – Cuándo usted se acercó a mí en las aguas termales empecé a sentir cosas muy…placenteras y…deliciosas.

Aún con el rostro agachado, Sakura sentía la mirada imponente y lujuriosa de Kakashi Hatake, todavía no habían comenzado nada, pero en esos momentos la kunoichi se sentía desnuda, ¡completamente desnuda!

Kakashi bajó su brazo que ocultaba su rostro y lentamente se dirige hacia su pequeña alumna, la pequeña yacía arrodillada en el centro de la cama con la cabeza gacha y con sus manos apretando su vestido.

El hombre levantó el rostro de la pequeña, pero ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, teniendo miedo a la verdad de su rostro…

−Ábrelos –ordenó el mayor.

Ella abrió sus ojos, pero con una lentitud que parecía que pasarían años para abrirlos completamente, el rostro de su maestro, aquella curiosidad de tres shinobis novatos para descubrirla, quien diría que ella sería la primera en verlo.

Sorprendida, Sakura repasaba con su vista jade el esplendor del rostro experimentado y maduro de su superior, con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos empezó a recorrer lentamente las facciones finas de su sensei, estremeciendo al hombre de sobremanera y haciéndolo entrar en calor.

Después de todo, la limitación de su género era una santa bendición para Sakura.

Kakashi empezó a cerrar los ojos disfrutando de las inexpertas caricias de su tutelada, le excitaba la cuestión de estar siendo atendido, por otras manos cálidas y que le resultaban familiares, una necesidad de tacto humano que hace muchos años no satisfacía.

Sin embargo, Sakura había venido a aprender, y el no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Kakashi abrió su mirada impar, y rápidamente echó en la cama a su alumna, esta abrió sorprendida ambos ojos, no tuvo tiempo de siquiera hablar, porque Kakashi se acercó directo a su cuello, como un vampiro a punto de morder a su presa, y empezó a sellar pequeños besos por todo el largo de su níveo cuello.

Sakura jadeó de placer, esa emoción que pedía a gritos ser despertada, ahora había despejado sus dudas, la excitación era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

Kakashi con la experticia que hacía ver cuando dejaba sus besos suaves y húmedos por su cuello, empezó a despojarla de su ropa, quitó su vestido haciéndola refunfuñar, de un tirón rasgó su ropa y en ese momento se quedó solo con su ropa interior.

Ahora le tocaba a él, se quitó el chaleco verde, característico de los jounin, para luego deshacerse de su polera azulina.

Sakura miraba con una cierta curiosidad el fornido cuerpo de su maestro, de pronto sintió que su centro empezaba a latir, quizás de experimentar tanto la excitación, quizás por ver a su maestro semidesnudo y también…por hacer realidad sus sueños fantasiosos.

Complacido con la total atención que ponía su alumna sobre su cuerpo, el puso atención ahora sobre su braguita blanca con decoraciones de ositos.

−Abre las piernas…−dijo.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, quizás eso era lo que seguía por andar mirando por donde no la llaman.

Con cierta desconfianza ella complace el pedido de Kakashi, abrió las piernas y de inmediato sintió los grandes dedos de su maestro, quitarle la última prenda que ocultaba su más preciado tesoro, el centro de su virginidad.

Un montículo de carne palpitaba en su vagina, clara reacción de placer, estando a merced del control de Kakashi en la situación, la niña había recordado que no debía gritar, pero es que tanto necesitaba hacer eso, era una ola de emociones que no podía controlar, y lo peor de todo, era que todas eran exquisitas.

Con sus dedos, el Hatake empezó a jugar encima de su clítoris, masajeándolo circularmente, y aumentado su velocidad a cada círculo que hacía.

A partir de ahí, la niña no sabía quién era, donde estaba y que sucedía.

La oleada de placer recorría todo su cuerpo, cada músculo, cada nervio, y su corazón latía desbocado, como si deseara que esto nunca acabe, ahora ella quería masturbarse ¿Pero cómo?, el estaba frente a ella…

El cielo, en ese momento ella se sentía en el cielo, tan fácil y cercano de alcanzar…

…El hombre de hebras plateadas paró de complacerla, ahora le faltaba a él quitarse las últimas prendas, primero se quitó lo más rápido que pudo su pantalón azul, luego las sandalias ninjas, y para horror de la niña, la última prenda…los escandalosos y delirantes bóxers…

Sakura se reincorporó de nuevo, sentada y atenta a la última acción de su superior…cuando Kakashi estaba desnudo, su grande y erecta parte salió a la luz, a vista y paciencia de los ojos de Sakura.

Masajeándolo y jugando un poco con su parte, Kakashi miraba con altanería a su alumna, pues en todo lo que iba del día no dejaba de impresionarla…Se acercó a ella y la echó de nuevo en la cama

Aún poniendo atención a su pene, se acercaba de nuevo a su cuello, dejando calientes besos a cada lado que iba…

Sakura claro que lo disfrutaba pero no disfrutó cuando algo caliente, extremadamente duro y grande, empezaba a rozar con su parte, la pequeña se exaltó, miró hacia abajo, era el…

Quiso zafarse pero su maestro lo impidió…el aliento de su sensei empezó a rosar de nuevo su oído

Ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse –le susurró.

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer de las orbes de Sakura, ella no quería llegar a eso, al menos a un paso anterior, pero no podía, ya no quería, ya no…

El pesado cuerpo del mayor cayó encima del menudo cuerpo de la kunoichi, haciendo imposible la huída de la peli rosa.

Querías el "algo a cambio" ¿Verdad?...− Sakura intentaba patearle, lo que simplemente Kakashi la bloqueó − Pues aquí tienes mi condición.

Una embestida certera y sumamente dolorosa, entró sin previo aviso y con suma crueldad en el centro de la pequeña.

Sakura quería abrir sus labios para poder gritar y así liberar la carga de dolor que sentía por el impacto, pero los labios de su sensei se lo impidieron calmando un poco su penuria.

El beso de Kakashi la hacía olvidarse de todo, tan lento pidiendo permiso para entrar, a lo que ella aceptó, sus labios jugaban entre sí, lamiéndose, contrayéndose, sintiendo el sabor del otro de una manera lenta y duradera…

De pronto el aire de Sakura empezó a faltar, empujó un poco a su mentor para tomar una bocanada de aire y siguieron con la danza de labios...

Aún el pene de Kakashi seguía incrustado entre el orificio que marcaba ahora a Sakura, esperando el momento de volver a actuar.

Bien…terminaron de besarse, las embestidas empezaron, ya no dolía tanto como la primera vez, aunque eran un poco dolorosas, si, pero a la misma vez placenteras…

…Una segunda embestida, Kakashi volteó a Sakura para tener mayor control, la puso boca abajo mientras que el estaba encima de ella, las embestidas subían de ritmo mientras transcurría el tiempo, de rato en rato, Kakashi podía escuchar los quejidos de su alumna, algo que lo hacía descontrolarse aún más…

De pronto el orgasmo llegó a apoderarse de Sakura, un gritillo ahogado se oyó en el cuarto, que dejaron pasar por desapercibido los demás vecinos y un par de engendros atolondrados que ahora mismo se encontraban en media luna.

5 minutos…sólo 5 minutos faltaban para que Kakashi llegara al clímax…

…Los huesos de Sakura ya no soportaban el peso y la contracción de las embestidas, sus ojos por un momento empezaron a nublarse, por lo que alarmada, le pedía a Kakashi que pare, este le suplicaba en pleno ejercicio que aguantase un poco más, solo un poco más…

Con un gruñido ronco y lleno de placer Kakashi se dejó caer cerca de Sakura, para luego rodearla en un abrazo, empezó a oler su cabello de nuevo, aunque no estaba muy contento de haber terminado de esa forma.

Después de unos segundos Sakura se quedó profundamente dormida, pues no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de tratos, Kakashi la tapó con unas sábanas que estaban en la cama, para que luego el solo se pusiera la ropa interior, y se echara con los brazos debajo de su cabeza mirando hacia el techo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ola chicos –arqueó su ojo a un trío de mocosos sumamente ojerosos y desaliñados − ¿Cómo amanecieron? –preguntó.

¡Bien, bien! −Naruto fue el primero en hablar y mostrar su sonrisa tan brillante que dejaría ciego a cualquiera, sin embargo, su aspecto decía todo lo contrario.

Hmp –Sasuke Uchiha solo se limitó a decir un monótono y aburrido ¡Hmp! Algo típico en él por cierto.

−Bien…entonces nos iremos a casa, la misión está terminada – Kakashi se adelantó, mientras que Naruto reunía a sus compañeros, Sasuke se acercó hacia él, mientras que Sakura estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

¡Nee Sakura-chan! ¿No quieres descubrir su rostro? –Preguntó burlonamente el rubio Uzumaki.

−Sakura se sonrojó… Si supieran que ya lo había visto… suspiró y negó con la cabeza – Está bien, ¿Cuál es el siguiente plan?…− le siguió la corriente a su carismático compañero, después de todo nadie debía enterarse de lo que sucedió anoche…

…En las aguas termales…

**Fin…**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, bueno ya aporte alguito mas para el KakaSaku jejeje <strong>

**!bye! Besitos y apapachos n.n**


End file.
